A song from the heart
by kagome4t661
Summary: Tohru school is hosting a singing competition, and one of the competitors is Tohru very best friend... her cousin Reina! But life has not been kind to Reina can she overcome the obstacles in her way? And maybe bring a certain two together? TX? RX? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you all enjoy this story!! It took me a while to get the courage to type this out. Its been sitting in my head and im FINALY getting it out on paper!!

**Read and Review! Please! Please!!! PLEASE!!!**

Tohru Honda walked in the bright sunshine day on her way to school. Beside her were Kyo and Yuki. They were both bickering back and forth about who made them late this morning. Tohru just had her goofy grin on and let them work it out.

When they finally got to school Uo and Hanna were waiting for them.

" Shut-it carrot top! It's too early to be fighting this morning! Uo yelled at Kyo.

"No one asked you to intervene woman!" Kyo shot back

Uo simply knocked him to the ground just as the bell rang. " Come on everyone let's get to class before we're all late" Yuki said pleasantly.

They all headed for class without even bothering to help Kyo up who was still on the ground.

Before they got into class Tohru notice a poster in the class.

"Oh my! I don't believe! I didn't know this school was holding a singing competition! That's amazing!"

"Oh yes I remember something about. I heard about it school council." Yuki stated now stopping as well to look at the poster.

"Singers from all over Japan will competing here for the award. The winner gets a recording contract." He continued.

A teacher heard the conversation and stopped by " You're cousin as I understand Tohru will also be competing as well!"

Tohru still looking at the poster broke into a huge grin "Really?! Oh my goodness! That's fantastic! I haven't seen Reina since mom's funeral!

''Yes, she should be here any minute now'' Suddenly a voice came from nowhere and a pair of arms were wrapped around Tohrus neck

'' Try any seconde!!'' Tohru turned around to see her cousine. "Reina!" Tohru flung her arms around the girl "Its soooo good to see you!'' Reina smiled and hugged her back . '' Thoru its so great to see you again, when i heard that this competion was going to be held at your school i couldnt containe myself!''

Tohru took a step back to see what time had done to her oldest friend.

Reina had long dirty blonde hair, and a thin curvy body, her face was oval and her eyes were a deep brown, from a far you wouldnt be able to see it but Tohru was standing close enough to see a medium length scar that started from her hair and curved towards her left ear. She wore grey jeans and a yellow tank-top with a white jaket over it. She never looked better Tohru thought!

'' Tohru you look even more adorable then when i last saw you! I still cant believe im seeing you again!'' She pulled her into another hug. When she let go she became aware of the othes staring confusingly at her.

'' Oh my god! Im soo sorry! Were are my manners! My name is Reina Kazuko! Its very nice to meet you.'' She bowed respectfully. Tohru jumped in at the chance to introduce her. ' Sorry! Reina, this is kyo sohma, and yuki sohma! Yuki, Kyo this is Reina. Uo, Hanna im sure you remember Reina?''

Uo smiled ''we sure do!'' Reina look at them before pulling them both into a hug. ''Oh im soo sorry! It took me a while to recongize you two! Its great to see you again!''

Uo shrugged her off ''Geez Reina its only been two years since we last saw eachother not THIRTY! Take it easy!'' She half scolded, though secretly she was happy to see the blonde as well.

''Im sorry im just so happy to be here!'' Yuki took the silence to ask his question.

''Miss Honda you never told us you had a cousin.'' ''Yea i thought the adams family was the only fmaily you've got''

''Well after Reinas mother died, she went to a private boarding school in Osaka. Since she had no where else to go. She came back for moms funeral, but had to go back shortly after. Her mother is my fathers sister. They never really saw eachother much, but her mom and my mom were really close after dad died! So we became really good friends!''

Tohru smiled at the last part. Riena took the awkward silence to say ''Ummm i think you guys better into class!'' The teachers were about to look the doors to start class '' you guys go! I have to go see the principal and meet my competitors…Oh joy.'' The last part was with fake enthusiasm. '' but i'll see you guys at lunch! Its was great seeing you again! And it was great meeting you two! See everyone later!'' She waved and ran off in the opposite direction.

Finaly Kyo spoke up '' Ehy do I get the feeling her visit is going to be very interesting''

With that they all headed into class.


	2. Dream on Dreamer

Wow. You guys are sooo lucky two chapters in 1 day!!!! Please R&R! And im getting to explaining the RX??.

I own nothing... expect Reina of course!! Enjoy!

Reina walked down the hallway of the school. She smiled to herself. She really was happy to see Tohru again; it made her so thrilled to, to see her best friend so happy.

Like Tohru, she had gone through some tough times. She really didn't want to think about them at the moment. **(A.N sorry, I'll go into the depth of the story in later chapters…DON'T EAT ME!!) **

As she reached the principals she saw her others competitors there. The principal saw her come in "Ah. Miss Kazuko. How nice of you to finally join us." She blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry, I went to see my cousin."

"Very well then. Now then, you are all the selected few out of all of Japan to compete in this highly evaluated competition, you have been chosen based on your grades, treatment towards people, and of course your ability to sing." He smiled.

"I'm hoping you will all act on your very best behaviour, showing your skills. And maybe teaching some of the students here a lesson or two." The competitors laughed at this. All accept one. Reina hated all these people here. They were all stuck up rude, snobby, and completely focused on winning. It made her sick the way the thought they were better than everyone else.

" Please come get your schedules. Just because you're here to compete doesn't mean you can't learn as well. Though you'll only be given half days. The rest of your day will be spent preparing for the end of week concert. You will each sing two songs each Friday according to the specific song genre of the week. The half days will be your time to write your songs and practice them. The students of this school will choose the best they liked and vote for them. The person with the lowest vote will unfortunately be sent home."

He scanned the group of eager looking students "Does everyone understand?" "Yes sir!"

"Good. Now since it's almost lunchtime, I suggest you go to practice. This week genre is techno! The person who has the working room first is…." He looked down at the list

" Reina Kazuko?" Reina looked up " Oh. That's me!" He smiled at her

" Well Miss. Kazuko better hurry...you don't want to be late." He winked at her **(A.N okay not child molesterdly but like a grandfather type!) **"Off you go." She bowed "Thank you sir"

Before she could get out she was grabbed by the arm, by one the students that was competing with her. " Look you little bitch, im going to win this competition. It doesn't matter how many times you rehearse, cause your still gonna lose!" She smiled evilly.

Reina was on the verge of breaking and that made her snap. Reina was usually a very sweet tempered person, but when someone pushed her buttons… all hell broke loose.

She turned to the girl. "Look meika. I swear on my mother's grave that if you don't back off me, I will kick your sorry ass all the way back to Osaka. Got that?" Her voice was low and menacing.

"Wow. Spaz much" She said under her breath. So turn quickly and walked hurriedly in the other direction. Everyone knew about Reina. She didn't make empty threats.

She rain off to find Tohru and the others. She found them sitting eating their lunch.

She walked over to them "Hey everyone!" She smiled at them. "Reina! How was your meeting?" Tohru asked. "Ugg boring. But on the plus side I get the rehearsal room first! Im going to be there until 5."

Tohru perked up. "Oh well can we come hear your song?" " Yea I'd love to hear to you sing again." Uo said "Hanna what do you think?" Hanna smiled "I too would love to hear you."

Tohru looked up at Yuki and Kyo. " Are you two going to come as well?" Yuki smiled his charming smile at her. Tohru blushed. Reina grinned at her. She sensed a little chemistry between the two teens. But she decided to keep that to herself.

"We would love to come hear you sing ." He turned to Kyo. "Right Kyo?"

He shrugged. "Whatever" Reina smiled at them. "Wow! Thank you so much. It means a lot to me! Come on!"

Everyone got up to follow her. 3 minutes later they arrived in the music room. There was already a band there waiting for her.

Reina smiled at them. "Hey guys! Ready to tech it up?" **(Okay I know corny. But whatevs!) **The band members grinned. The lead guitarist said "ahh yea. Lets kick it!"

She walked up to the stage grabbed the microphone. "Lets start with Dream on Dreamer."

"You got it!"

A funky beat started to play and Reina started singing

**The autumn rain is falling down**

**Through the clouds**

**Hits the ground**

**Wash away traces in the sand**

**Yesterday is so far away**

**You disappeared**

**Love was here I close my eyes to be with you again**

**You're still alive**

**The world is in your hand**

**Dream on dreamer**

**And the sun will always shine down on you**

**Keep on dreaming**

**It's alright, feel alive**

**Dream on dreamer**

**And the world keeps spinning around and round**

**You go**

**Don't stop dreaming**

**It's alright, we're alive**

**[We're alive]**

**I write your name across the sky**

**I'll be with you till the end of time**

**Don't wake me up**

**I'm reaching for your hand**

**I'll never go to break your heart**

**No matter if you're near or far**

**Just close your eyes to be with me again**

**You're still alive**

**The world is in your hand**

**Dream on dreamer**

**And the sun will always shine down on you**

**Keep on dreaming**

**It's alright, feel alive**

**Dream on dreamer**

**And the world keeps spinning around and round**

**You go**

**Don't stop dreaming**

**It's alright, we're alive**

**[We're alive]**

**Dream on dreamer**

**And the sun will always shine down on you**

**Keep on dreaming**

**It's alright, feel alive**

**Dream on dreamer**

**And the world keeps spinning around and round**

**You go**

**Don't stop dreaming**

It's alright, we're alive

Reina singing was filling throughout the whole music room. She hit all notes and was confident in singing. When she finished she smiled and turned around and congratulated the band. She turned back around to her friends "what do you think?"

Tohru jumped up and clapped "that was wonderful Reina!! You've gotten so much better then when I last heard you!!!"

Reina blushed "thanks everyone! It means a lot!" Just then the bell rang. "Oh! I guess this means you guys have to get to class!" " Unfortunately. But thank you for the wonderful singing, it truly was amazing." Yuki said. Kyo looked away from her and said while blushing. "It was alright." Reina smiled at him. "Thanks Kyo. Thank you everyone!"

As they all left, and the band mates left to take lunch. Reina Took out her guitar at started plucking out a song that just came to her

"Into your head, into your mind. Out of your soul, race through your veins

You can't escape, you can't escape…"

She smiled at the closed door. This was going to be an amazing month.

Hope y'all enjoyed that last chapter. No one reviewed my last chapter!!!! Shame…Shame. REVIEW!!

**Disclaimer: Just wanted to say that I did NOT write that song. It is written by Cascada. And the last song in the beginning of Rush by Aly&A.J.**

**Thanks!!**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
